1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen, and more particularly to a pen having a note paper sheet engaged therein and unwindable by users for easily note taking purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pens comprise an ink reservoir received and engaged in a housing for writing purposes.
The other typical pens may comprise an ink reservoir that may be retractably received and engaged in the housing, and selectively actuateable or movable out of the housing for writing purposes. The ink reservoir may also be retracted and received in the housing after use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,967 to Chen discloses one of the typical pens including an actuating device to selectively actuate the ink reservoir into and out of the housing.
However, the typical pens provide the ink reservoir for writing purposes only, but fail to provide any note paper sheet, such that the pen users may not easily take notes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pens.